Always Alone
by Silently Broken
Summary: Ryou thinks about how he and bakura are always fated to be alone...songfic with Green Day's "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" Don't own yugioh or The song


Always alone

Silently Broken

Disclaimer: Don't own yugioh or "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" by Green Day.

Song is in _italics._

No inspiration yet for a death fic. T.T I have this impulse to kill a character, but can't seem to write it. T.T

Non – yoai as usual.

Ryou's Pov

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one I that have ever known  
Don't know were it goes  
But its home and I walk alone  
_

Yes, I walk alone, we were meant to. My kind, I mean. Me and Bakura. We are always separate. Yugi and his friends try to include me, but it isn't meant to be. Fate always interferes and I back were I started. Alone; a loner.

_  
I walk this empty street  
On the Blvd. of broken dreams  
Were the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone  
_

I you were to look out the window at this hour, you would spot a lone figure walking. That's me. Of course who would care, I'm alone and invisible to everyone. I'm not bitter, that's just the way things are meant to be.

_  
My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find  
Till then I'll walk alone  
_

The only person who is with me is bakura. Everyone thinks he's evil, saccadic, …well, I'm not saying he isn't, but if you don't have any company, you're bound do go off the deep end. That's why he is how he is. All alone of centuries trapped in the ring isn't going to keep you sane. And he's protecting my physical health and sanity by being there, so I have to repay him somehow, shouldn't I?

_  
Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh  
Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh  
_

No one care's for us, and it's all thanks to yami's uncle. And Seto's father. They are the same person after all. He put us on this path and sealed our fates by creating the sennen items. By killing Bakura's village and leaving him, he and his soldiers sealed our fate of loneliness. But they don't know and probably wouldn't care. The only person who does is bakura.

_  
I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line of the edge  
And were I walk alone  
_

The only place I'm truly alone and afraid of is my mind. In my soul room, its so quiet, too quiet. I fear for my sanity in there. I hate it when Bakura takes over, because I'm automatically transported in my soul room. He's used to the everlasting silence of it, but hates it as well. I wish bakura wasn't so caught up in killing yami. What good will it do? All he wants is royal blood spilled by his hands. Innocent blood is all he's going to get. I wish I could bring peace in his tormented soul, but I can't there's too much furry in it for he to handle. Maybe one day he'll come to peace with himself and others and I could just live as normal as a life I can.

_  
Read between the lines of what's  
Fucked up and every things all right_

_Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive  
And I walk alone_

Yugi and his friends can't really help me. Or will actually. There were many things they can do, but they won't or are too ignorant of it. If I'm dying they come to help. If I'm not, they just ignore me. All they want to do, is make sure that I'm alive. But don't they know how I'm dying inside? How we are dying inside?

I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...

We're always fated to be alone….

_  
My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find  
Till then I'll walk alone_

Bakura will never leave me though. That, at least is a relief. I will never be alone again with him. He had to spend centuries alone in the ring. 

Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh  
Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh

Another relief is if one of us dies, we will be together, always. If I die, bakura will die as well. If bakura dies…well, I'll kill myself before I have to be separated from him. 

I walk this empty street  
On the Blvd. of broken dreams  
Were the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a..

I'm always alone, and always will be. Thankfully, bakura will keep my sanity in check, as I do with his. Without me, he would really off the deep end. He always does, when he's away from me in long periods of time. When he gets back from being banished from the shadow realm, he can't even form words or sentences. Gods, I wish he wouldn't bother the pharaoh so he wouldn't be sent away? Doesn't he understand how much I huts me to see him in such a reduced state? I'm not strong enough for the both of us… 

My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find  
Till then I'll walk away…..

"Ryou" I hear him whisper in my mind.

"What?" I answerers.

"Don't you think we should head back home?" He asks.

"Alright" I answer. I smile for I'm not alone. Perhaps one day, we will find someone else to keep us company. Someone who is fated to be jut like us.

_Till then I'll walk away…_

_------_

Please read and reveiw

Happy reading....Even though i'm majorly depressed I can't seem to write anything sad or tragic. T.T What's happening to me?


End file.
